In Unity
by Dawnflightt
Summary: *On Hiatus and rewrite until further notice* Song was always jealous of Reed for one thing, though she loves her brother with all her heart. Song hates her name. It mocks her, for she isn't able to express herself through sound. Until, one day, Song and Reed discover something that could change their lives forever...
1. Prologue

*wheeze* AHHH

I can't believe I wrote this in one short sitting instead of working on Falling Feathers chapter 7 I'm an idiot

wellwellwell here's a new story to add to my 'stuff I want to do even though I have something much better to do' list! :D

 **Prologue**

"This is silly."

A blueish-grey tom with a white muzzle, belly, and paws glared at a pool of water, which shimmered and twinkled in every movement and bathed the tom in starlight. However much rain poured into the hole in the ceiling, the pool still shone.

"A bunch of sparkly dead cats will talk to me while I dream?" He stifled a snort. "How ridiculous."

Another cat, a golden tabby, met the tom's hazel gaze with a hard green one. "If you expect to be a medicine cat, Waterpaw, you'll need to be able to talk with StarClan."

"StarClan is just a myth to scare cats into following the code without too much trouble." Waterpaw sniffed.

The golden tabby stepped forward, silver light from the pool turning her fur pale, and pressed her muzzle close to the young apprentice, mouth drawn back in a snarl.

"I get you wanted to be a warrior, Waterpaw," The tabby whispered. "But you should understand that you didn't have the strength to be one. You are lazy, you are rude, and you are demanding. Either you start putting in effort, or you end up as a burden."

Waterpaw barely flinched, but his hazel eyes hardened. "You just don't understand! My mother-"

"Your mother; your mother was a foolish cat." The golden tabby hissed, cutting Waterpaw off. "She left RiverClan for the sake of that idiotic lovesick WindClan tom, and had the nerve to leave you behind as a sign of rebellion."

"I hate you, Streakshine." Waterpaw growled, lashing his white tail.

"I would say the same, but I know there's still some compassion and diligence deep down that had come from your mother's sister." Streakshine replied, now sorrow in her tone. "Maybe your mother should have sacrificed herself instead of Mintfrost."

Waterpaw stiffened, a hint of emotion in his eyes. "Mintfrost wouldn't want that."

"She didn't want you to turn into who you are now." Streakshine replied sadly. "And, maybe, if you had believed, you would have been able to see her again."

...

A grey figure lay in the corner of a run-down twoleg house, the cat's fur patchy and unkempt. Dust scratched at her throat and it threatened to make her eyes spill over with tears, but that wasn't the worst discomfort she had dealt with.

She stared at her two tiny kits at her belly, their fur as damp and thin as her's. Blinking away the stinging behind her minty-green eyes, she turned to look up at the rain that splashed against her fur as hard as rock.

A flash of light lit up the corner for the second, and the she-cat jumped, disturbing her kits.

"Hush." She murmured, curling around them as one of the kits started to make a noisy racket that may even outdo the thunder roaring around her.

The kit soon stilled and quieted, and the she-cat sighed tiredly.

The grey she-cat twitched her ears as she heard a padding sound, barely outdoing the rain and thunder. It started to get louder and louder, the longer it went off.

Her heart beat faster. More louder sounds.

Those sounds are pawsteps, she soon realised. Pawsteps that can only be of a cat's.

Widening her eyes, she quickly got up and picked up her two tiny kits, who struggled against her grip, listening for the pawsteps.

 _They're closer now._ The she-cat felt shivers go up her spine. They can't take them now. Not yet!

She bunched her tough muscles and ran as far as she could. There were howls behind her, of annoyance and anger. They were directed at her.

She kept running. Running faster than she ever had before, making her lungs sting.

 _You will not take my kits!_ She screeched in her mind. She skidded to a stop, the grass wet below her cracked pads, at a Thunderpath. A dark blue monster roared past.

Panic spread through her. How will she get across?

In a desperate attempt to get away from her pursuers and keep her kits safe, she dashed across the acrid-scented black path, puddles being broken by the she-cat's steps and the rain that poured down.

Seeing she was nearly over the Thunderpath, she made a last resort.

Aiming her kits at a nearby holly bush, she braced herself and flung her kits over to the bush.

Hearing their squeals of pain as she sprinted after them, light caught the corner of her eye.

Turning around, she came face-to-face with a scarlet-red monster.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she was slammed into by the monster.

Searing pain crackled through her like the lightning that flashed around her. She lay on the hard ground for a little bit, her life pooling out, unable to move, and unable to speak.

Taking one last frantic glance at her two kits, she let out her last shallow breath, and went limp.

 **Wow! A cat dead in the (not even) first chapter! I wonder who those two kits are? Hm?**

 **River's Shadow and Falling Feathers are still my main priorities. But I may update this now and then :) maybe to make it easier I may just update when I get a certain amount of reviews. Ehh.**

 **Qotc-that-you-totally-want-to-answer: Do you think Waterpaw and/or Streakshine are relevent to the plot? And who may this 'Mintfrost' be?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

3 reviews, 4 follows, 3 favourites without even posting a proper chapter? Thank you all!

*mumble* I should have focused on Falling Feathers.

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Thank you! I'll see what I can make happen to my kitties ):D**

 **Pikawarriorcat: Thank you very much!**

 **SpiritedSilver: Possibly ;) I like your guesses!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Are we there yet?"

A dark grey tom-kit flicked his tail, and he stared at his comrade with his strange minty-green eyes, a dark grey-brown she-kit with white speckles.

The she-kit shook her head and smiled, her dark royal blue eyes twinkling.

"When will we get to this 'special place' then?" The dark tom-kit complained.

The dark grey-brown she-cat smiled merrily again.

"You aren't going to tell me, will you?"

He waited for a gesture, and for the blank voice to speak in his head. "Will you tell me?"

No gestures or replies from the she-kit.

"Come on!" The kit complained. "Why won't you tell me, Song?"

' _Because you're too impatient, Reed._ ' Song gazed at the tom, poking him with her white-spotted brown paw.

"You finally said something." Reed rolled his light-green eyes.

' _I can't_ say _anything._ ' Song narrowed her eyes.

"I count it as talking." Reed twitched his whiskers. "So, where is this place?"

' _We're around halfway there._ ' The she-kit replied, her strange voice echoing in Reed's mind. She looked up at the sky, which was coloured blue and orange, as the sun had already set.

"Only halfway?" Reed groaned, his eyes wide. "Where are you taking me? The other side of the twolegplace?"

' _No._ ' Song stifled a silent purr. ' _Do you really want to know?_ '

"Kinda, if it's taking ages to get to."

' _We barely even started walking when you asked when we're getting there._ ' Song rolled her dark blue eyes again.

The two kits slowed down their walk to a steady trot. Reed didn't bother talking again.

' _Reed?_ ' Song half-growled in his mind.

' _I- huh?_ ' Reed replied, still not willing to open his mouth again in case he got another gentle scolding from Song when he wouldn't stop asking questions.

' _I asked, what do you think the 'surprise' is?_ '

' _I think it's food or something._ ' Reed stared ahead, now looking at the deep blue-purple night sky.

' _Well, here it is._ '

Song curled her tail over her back and pride shone in her eyes, as she gazed at a quaint little hole in the abandoned stone wall that stretched in front of him, surrounded by naturally-growing ivy.

"What-" Reed muttered, only pausing to thought-speak. ' _What is this_?'

' _It's our new den!_ ' Sing thought-purred, smiling. ' _Look inside!_ '

Curious, Reed poked his head inside the little hole in the wall and his minty-green eyes widened. ' _It's so big!_ '

' _There's two little nests,_ ' Song said, slipping inside the den and pointing at two comfy-looking piles of feathers and grass. _'And I caught two little mice for prey!_ '

The mice were scrawny and had practically nothing on the visible bones, but they were good enough for Reed.

Reed stifled a purr. ' _I was half right about the food._ ' He pointed out. ' _But do we have water?_ '

Song faltered. ' _I forgot about finding water._ '

' _That's fine._ ' Reed replied in his mind, putting a grey tail onto her shoulder. ' _Is this where we'll be sleeping from now on? And when did you make this?_ '

Song beamed, the white spots under her eyes whiter than before. ' _While you'd be sleeping I would travel here and put stuff inside!_ '

 _'So you'd leave me undefended and sleeping while you decorated a little home?_ ' Reed snorted.

The bored look Song gave him silenced his thoughts. ' _Yes, since you're always the one who needs the protection._ '

The grey-brown she-kit yawned soundlessly. ' _I'm tired. Want to sleep?_ '

Although Reed wasn't keen on agreeing, he reluctantly remembered how tired he actually was.

' _Alrighty._ ' Reed replied.

The two young kits curled into their new nests, trying not to mention their hungry bellies and shivering bodies, and slowly drifted asleep.

...

Reed awoke with a jolt. Something jabbed a stinging scratch onto his back and he stifled a yelp, and turned to see that Song was tearing at his back with her unsheathed claws, her mouth open in a soundless wail.

"Song!" Reed yelped, gritting his teeth. "Wake up!"

The speckled brown kit jumped awake, her fur bristling and her dark blue eyes darting from side to side.

' _Help me!_ ' Song gasped. ' _H-he was chasing me, and-_ '

"Who?" Reed echoed.

 _'A-a brown tom with dark blue eyes._ ' Song replied, quivering. ' _He was chasing me.. he said it was all my fault that she died.. he was going to kill me!_ '

"Who died?"

' _Our mother.. she- oh! Your back! It's bleeding!_ '

"Yeah." Reed admitted. "You were clawing it while you had that dream."

' _Sorry.. before that, a sparkling cat came up to me and something b-before it was attacked by the tom._ ' Song whispered in Reed's mind.

' _Two will have their minds in unity together, and save the Clans from the destruction of the jet-black water._ '

Reed's blood went to ice. Destruction? _Clans?_

' _And it was not a dream._ ' Song said as she gazed at her red-tipped claws, her eyes haunted and fearful. ' _It was a nightmare._ '

 **Short chapter. But I had nothing else to write for this chapter, soo.**

 **Introducing the ironically-named Song (she's mute ;)) and the curious an' silly lil' tom Reed. Our main characters.**

 **And if you probably guessed, Reed and Song (my cinnamon roll other than Featherfall) can communicate with each other using their minds. *wiggles fingers* magic!**

 **When Song/Reed talk with their minds: It's said in two 's and not two "'s and in italics.**

 **Qotc: What did that 'sparkly cat' mean when they talked about destruction and stuff? ;)**

 **Please review! I think I'll update when I get around 7 reviews! :D That or I'll upload next week.**


	3. Chapter 2

Hi.

I seriously have no idea what I'm doing with this story.. so bear with me. Unlike Falling Feathers and River's Shadow, I have 0 plot points for this story except for some things for the ending. :,((

do you know how annoying it is to put all this mind-speaking in italics? Hnng

 **SpiritedSilver: It's hard to explain.. when they are talking with each other in their minds and not out loud, it is put in italics and has an apostrophe (an ') at the start and end of the sentence. When Song/Reed are just having a thought by themselves it's simply in italics and doesn't have an apostrophe. Thank you for your review :)**

 **Flame: Thanks, Flame! :)**

 **Chapter 2**

Two days had passed.

Song trembled against Reed's fur as they sat at the base of a tree, away from their den. ' _I don't.. want to.. go._ ' She whimpered in her mind.

"Your dreams can't change anything." Reed mewed, his minty-green eyes dim. His sister had been having more nightmares, and the strange tom would get closer and closer to Song after murdering the sparkly cats who would whisper to her promises of death and chaos. This time, the cat told her to follow the sun to find the 'pool of starlight'.

' _Yes, they can!_ ' Song's dark blue eyes were desperate. ' _Whenever I try and ignore them, they get worse!_ ' She pressed harder into Reed's dark grey fur.

Reed was torn between two thoughts at that time. Would he stay in the den Song had spent constant weeks on, and let Song experience these nightmares? Or, would he help her 'follow the sun' to find what the sparkling cat was talking about?

Song jumped, making Reed draw in a sharp breath. ' _Can you hear that? Can you hear the tom? Can you-_ '

"Song? Are you alright?" Reed inquired, cutting her off and staring into her royal blue eyes.

' _Can't you hear those steps?_ ' Song whispered, gazing around at the twolegplace that stretched in front of her. Reed pricked his ears, and picked up on what Song could hear. Pawsteps.

Cat scent wreathed around him, and he quickly got up to frantically look at Song. "Go!" He whispered. "Run!"

Song scrambled up from her sitting position and turned to dash, but a paw clamped onto her back. Reed opened his mouth to yowl something desperate, but he too got forced onto the ground.

"What are you doing in our territory?" A scrawny white she-cat glared at Reed with a paw planted on Song's back.

' _It's your territory?_ ' Song had the nerve to thought-speak. ' _We haven't scented you until now!_ '

"Do you have a tongue?" The white she-cat spat. "Answer me!"

 _'I did!_ ' Song's strange voice in Reed's head put on a snapping tone, struggling under the cat's grip.

"She did answer!" Reed choked, the heavy paw on his back now on his neck.

"We don't accept lies." The cat forcing Reed down, a tom, muttered, unsheathing his claws and pricking into Reed's thin fur.

"But-" Reed said, only to be interrupted by Song's shared thoughts. ' _I don't think they can hear me._ ' She said, looking at Reed desperately. Shock raced through him.

"Well?" The scrawny she-cat hissed, breaking off to look at Reed. He was speechless for a second, but a thought popped into his head. _If only Song and I could talk together in our thoughts without anycat hearing it, why can't we use that to our advantage?_

' _Bite her paw when I distract her._ ' Reed silently said, gritting his teeth as the she-cat pressed visibly harder on Song's shoulder and blood started to trickle from the claw-marks the tom was giving him.

"We didn't know we were in your territory." Reed said truthfully. "We were hunting, and we left our prey over there." He attempted to point at an odd tree with his grey tail. "We were going to leave, anyway."

The she-cat turned to look at the tree, her yellow eyes glinting with greed. "Is that so?" She purred, baring her teeth in a smile.

That is when Song drew her mouth back into a snarl and bit into the white paw closest to her.

The white she-cat howled in pain, and quickly lifted her paw off Song to shake it. Scrambling up, Song dashed for her life, into twolegplace, away from Reed. ' _The tom was distracted!_ ' She said, ' _Run!_ '

She was right. The tom above him, red-furred, had moved his paw, and Reed managed to slip out from underneath.

"They're getting away because you couldn't conceal the pain of a tiny kit-bite, you mange-pelt!" The tom had hissed, before yowling when he found that his captured kit had also escaped.

' _I'm out!_ ' Reed said to Song, panting as he ran over the field and into twolegplace.

' _Great!_ ' Song replied, the thought sounding quiet and fuzzy in Reed's mind. ' _I'm in the den, the grey one with the missing roof._ '

Reed saw a blurry memory flash before his eyes. _We woke up together near that den._ He thought, before gulping and shaking his head to clear the strained memory of that cat that found them on that rainy day..

The two older cats that had suddenly ambushed the two kits were still on his tail. Swerving sharply around a rough reddish-orange stone wall, Reed burst out into the twolegplace and towards the road, towards the den.

' _I'm nearly there._ ' He said to Song, ' _But they're still chasing me._ ' He turned around, and in the distance distinct red and white shapes were dashing towards him.

' _Well, lose them!_ ' Song snapped back.

Reed stopped at the road in front of them. The black stone reeked of twolegs and monsters roared across it.

Turning around to check on the two pursuing rogues, Reed's eye caught an out-of-place prickly bush dotted with scarlet-red berries. It's the bush we woke up in!

His heart stopped for a second, and he couldn't stop staring at the plant that had saved them from the thundering rain and scratched their pelts until it stung all over. When that cat had rescued them, and left without a trace.

' _Where are you?_ ' Song said, her 'voice' strained and supposedly in a yelling tone.

The dark-grey tom doesn't answer, and keeps staring at the bush, frozen with memories and dread. _Stop!_ He thought as he started to shiver, his paws stubbornly planted onto the ground, not letting him control them. _Keep moving!_

' _Reed!_ '

He forced his gaze over to the den. A tiny brown head is poking out of the broken-down window of the den.

 _'Listen to me!_ '

Reed continued staring, trembling. ' _For goodness sake! Hurry up!_ ' Song shrieked. Her gaze is desperate.

The grey tom blinked and turned to the two cats. _They're catching up._ He thought. Then, he shook his head and widened his eyes. _They are catching up!_

Finally, his paws let him move, and he sprinted over the road, catching Song's eye. She had started to climb up the broken-down den.

' _Reed! Look-_ '

The young tom moved his head, and he froze. A source of light glared near him, blinding him temporarily. A monster was rushing at him.

Then, a weight slammed into him. Pain filled his body from head to tail, and his heart skipped a beat.

' _Reed!_ ' Song shrieked, a ringing sound following Reed's ears, before his panicking vision faded and all went black.

 **SONG'S POV**

' _No! Reed!_ '

A silvery-grey monster slammed into Song's brother while he runs across, and she was unable to do anything, yet alone make a sound. The two cats stopped in their path, their eyes wide with shock.

Reed just lays there on the road, unmoving.

The wall below her paws shifted, and Song stepped back a tiny bit.

The material crumbled apart, and her heart skipped a beat again, as she plummeted to the ground, her mouth open in a soundless wail.

 **Cliffhanger? Okay. Random. Sorry. Yeah Reed got run over.. haha..**

 **Let's aim for 3 more reviews, if you want ;)**

 **Qotc: What do you think will happen to the two kits? Like whaaat?**


	4. Chapter 3

*yawn..* I still don't know what I'm actually going to do with this story, aha..

Sorry it's a few days late. I didn't expect to get so many reviews in less than 20 hours. And I was focusing on the assessments I had due yesterday and the day before, including the day I had to cook a pasta meal in an hour. Blergh.

 **Waterpool: Reed is indeed a main character.. or is he? _*quick edit: sorry for calling you 'Waterbolt', I guess I was super tired when I was writing the replies*_**

 **Flame: Haven't seen nothing yet! ):D**

 **SpiritedSilver: Haha, I don't think I'd consider reviews coming from the same person.. ;) and apologies! It's meant to be written in past-tense.. but I do recall accidentally writing in the 'Falling Feathers' writing style on accident while writing Song's POV. Oops.**

 **Chapter 3**

Song poked open an eye hesitantly, her limbs pulsing with aches. Her eyes were wet from crying; she had been having nightmares again. This time, she would fall from the tallest den in twolegplace and fall to her death, hitting the ground with a thud every time until she woke herself up.

Memories flowed back into her mind. She dimly recalled falling from the ruined twoleg den she and Reed had sheltered in when the cat had taken care of them, but that was all.

 _Where am I?_

Blinking her eyes, which seemed to droop and sting, she scanned the area around them. She was in a strange place, and the stale scent of cats wreathed around her while a few nests dotted the walls.

' _Reed?_ ' She thought-spoke, her heart beating faster. ' _Are you here?_ '

A sigh met her ears, and she pricked them up slowly, looking around with her dark blue eyes. _Is that Reed?_

No; it was another cat. A cat Song recognized very well.

A dark ginger she-cat, with richer tabby stripes, pale, dark cream belly, and blue eyes. A thick, short tail, and tufted ears. Her scent was strange now and not mild anymore; it consisted of a weird fishy scent.

Getting up from the mossy nest Song had woken up in, Song warily stepped towards the she-cat, who looked at her with shock.

"Song?" She whispered. "Is that you?"

 _I was right over there for who knows how long, mouse-brain!_

Song pushed away the old irritated feeling and blinked slowly as if she was saying ' _yes_ '. What is she doing here?

This was the cat who had saved them countless moons ago, hunting and feeding them while keeping them safe, whispering they would never get hurt ever again.

Yet, a moon later, the foster-mother abandoned the two young kits alone and never came back. Then, rogues had discovered them, and the kits were tortured by those hostile cats until, one day, they never showed their faces again, never to shove them into that holly bush until they screamed and struggled and got brutally slashed when they wouldn't be still.

This cat had made the first part of their lives miserable, yet saved their lives. And she's laying right in front of one of the kits who had made it through a lonely kithood with angst and desperateness, including the day when that cat had left them for dead.

"..Song?"

Song didn't reply, and slowly bared her teeth in the she-cat's direction.

 **Reed's POV**

"Urgh.."

Pain pulsed through Reed's belly and tail, and he shifted in the nest that he barely acknowledged to adjust the feeling. Murmurs whispered around him, and he slowly lifted his head.

"Where's Song?" He said out loud, his eyes blurry. Shapes swirled around him like blood into flowing water, and he put his head back down.

"He's awake! Thank goodness." A feminine voice met his ears. "I thought he wouldn't survive the hit."

' _Reed? Are you here?_ '

 _Song?_

Song's weird thought-voice must be simply his imagination, he decided. There's no way Song's here, too.

Something shoved into him, and he groaned, his eyes screwed shut. "Go away." He muttered.

' _If you're here,_ ' The voice was fuzzy and full of shock mixed with anger. ' _I've found the cat._ That _cat._ '

"That cat?" Reed's mind snapped back into reality, and opened his eyes wide. Song _must_ be nearby. "She's alive?"

"What cat?"

The dark-grey tom gazed at the glossy-furred golden tabby she-cat that stood near him, along with a grumpy-looking young blue-grey tom, the she-cat's forepaw raised in the air, and Reed instinctively drew his mouth back in a snarl. "You're not one of those rogues, are you?" He said in suspicion, scanning the she-cat with wariness.

"Oh, you must have been scarred for life by those two rogues, didn't you?" She mewed, her green eyes fading from owning a thankful look to a pitiful one. "No, don't worry, we're not rogues. We're medicine cats."

Ignoring the question he was just about to ask about these 'medicine cats', an old thought popped in to his head. "Where's my sister?"

"Oh, the little spotted she-kit? She's in the elders' den."

The tom surveyed Reed with a disdainful-yet-hopeful look. "Don't you think he looks like..?"

The older she-cat shot the tom a look full of despair and anger. "No. He's obviously not Clan-born."

"Actually, he sorta reminds me of Hollowspots. No, the _she_ -kit does."

"Waterpaw!" The she-cat snapped suddenly, making Reed and the tom, Waterpaw, jump. "These are _loner_ kits. Not Clan kits, you stupid mouse-brain."

Waterpaw growled at the she-cat with hateful hazel eyes, as if there was something more coming from what they were talking about, though he didn't attack her on the spot like Reed expected him too. _Also,_ Reed thought, _What are these cats' names? They're weird._

"Can I go see my sister?" Reed asked drearily, distracting the two 'medicine cats', his gaze turning back to normal. When he shifted in his nest again, he felt something crumble off his sore hind leg. Peeking at the aching leg, he saw with disgust that a dried green paste was smeared over the sore part.

"Waterpaw will check on her." The she-cat said, glaring at the tom.

Muttering words about annoying she-cats and lashing his tail, Waterpaw left the roomy den, leaving Reed and the strange she-cat in the den alone.

"Sorry about him." She said, flicking her tail in a friendly manner. "My name is Streakshine. What's yours?"

"Mm.." Reed sighed. _This reminds me of_ that _cat. She seemed nice until she suddenly left us._ "Reed." He replied quietly, his voice flat.

"Well, Reed," Streakwhatsit said, poking her head outside of the den, "It appears your sister is awake, and she can see you."

Struggling to get out of the den to see what was outside, the she-cat pressed him back down with a firm paw. "No. You can't leave until your leg and tail have healed more."

However much mutiny he felt when she said those words, he felt a strange comfort rise inside of him in her presence, as if he could trust the she-cat with anything.

' _Reed!_ '

Reed was about to say something when a brown flash appeared in the edge of his vision, pressing against him and licking his ears. "Song!" He said, wincing when her hind leg stepped on his limp tail.

' _Oh, sorry._ ' She replied, looking at the green-stained tail. ' _Are you alright?_ '

Nodding while his eyes were slightly screwed up in pain, Reed licked his sister on her shoulder. ' _What happened to you?_ ' He thought-spoke. ' _Did you get hurt, too?_ '

' _I fell from the den._ ' Song admitted, gazing at the firmly-trodden ground with her ears flattened with fear. _'My whole body aches._ '

' _That's alright._ ' He replied. ' _At least you're okay._ '

"She was being pretty snappy at Flameclaw, but here's who you wanted, o' great Streakshine." Waterpaw suddenly growled, dipping his head, making Song step away from his flicking tail.

The she-cat, Streakshine, gritted her teeth, but looked in Reed's direction then Song's. "She seems like the quiet one, doesn't she? She hasn't said a word ever since we brought you two here." Streakshine said, flicking an ear at Song. Waterpaw nodded slightly.

Song glared at the golden tabby she-cat, indignation in her dark blue eyes. ' _You're going to have to tell her that I can't speak._ ' She said to Reed, annoyance in her thought-speaking tone.

"She.." Reed trailed off. "She can't speak."

"Can't speak?" Waterpaw scoffed. "What do you mean, can't speak?" He let out a barely-suppressed laugh.

"Mute?" Streakshine said, suddenly looking at Song with the same look of pity she had given to Reed. "That's a shame. She looks like an intelligent one."

It was Reed's turn to glower at Streakshine's choice of words. "I can understand what she wants to say." He said carefully, his minty-green eyes narrowed. "It's easy."

"You both seem to be around five moons old." Streakshine said, ignoring the arrogance in Reed's voice. "Yet, you two also seem to be quite smart. One seemingly being smarter than the other." She added the last sentence quietly to Waterpaw, who snorted while trying to compress the laughter.

' _Who are you calling dumb?_ ' Song thought-growled, her eyes flashing. Then, her eyes went desperate. ' _Ask them who the ginger she-cat is again._ The _cat who was in the den with me._ '

Blinking in acknowledgement, Reed lowered his head. "Song wants to know who the ginger she-cat's name is in the den with her." Earning a harsh glare from Song, he gulped. "Well, I think she does."

"Oh, Flameclaw?" Streakshine mewed, her eyes searching Song's. "Do you know her?" Suddenly, Streakshine froze.

"Two.. minds in unity.. save the Clans.. destruction.. water.." She breathed, before the light died in her eyes and she collapsed, earning a shocked look from all three cats in the den.

Song's eyes were horrified. Those words were apart of the dream she had first had, and a cat she only just met was repeating the words.

That is the last thing Reed thought of before everything suddenly went by in a flash.

 **I had to end it somehow.. :,)**

 **I managed to not update this at 12am, but at 9pm instead! Yay.. I have a test on tomorrow..**

 **Random stuff in this chapter. I was planning Reed and Song to be prisoners in the two randomly-appearing rogue's camp, but I scrapped that for some reason and brought in the Clans early. Eh.**

 **Qotc: Why do you think Streakshine randomly fainted? Is it by shock, or is it a bad prophecy?**

 **Let's aim for.. lessee..** **15 reviews? ):D**


End file.
